In fluidic systems, such as those used in the downhole drilling and completion industries, for example, devices and methods to allow a port that is initially closed to be subsequently opened are useful. It is also useful to have devices and methods that are able to move one component relative to another. Devices and methods, therefore, that allow an operator to perform both actions, relative movement of components and opening of a previously closed port, with a single input parameter are also useful.